The Agent and the Winemaker
by Marjorie K. Place
Summary: Tag to 2.16 Second Chances. A missing Cherri scene where Brody inquires about LaSalle's winemaking skills. One-Shot


**A/N: COL suggested that I write the "Cherri" tag for this week's episode: Second Chances. It has been so nice to have two weeks of Brody and LaSalle bantering with one another again!**

 **Warning: Strong suggestions to mature content.**

"Ok, LaSalle when of all things did you learn to make wine?"

"Ya do know I hail from moonshine country?" Chris grinned as Meredith Brody pulled her glass to her face but didn't drink, allowing her nose to be the first line of defense to her taste buds. The smell of fresh sweet blackberries was evident. But it was the absence of vinegar that most impressed her. For some reason she had expected the backyard concoction to be dry as all get out and sour but it wasn't. In fact it was quite good. She took a small swallow and then another.

"Ok, so how'd you do it?" she asked setting her glass on the counter, so that she didn't appear greedy. Not that she was ready to tell Chris but she really liked it. She was starting to enjoy the return of the playful flirtatious banter between them.

"It's an old family recipe," Chris grinned as he finished corking the small bottle he planned on taking to Sonja's. "First ya gotta crush yer blackberries in a food processor, which can actually take quite a bit. Then ya pack it all up in a pil'la case, add several pounds of sugar, couple of gallons of water, combine that with a packet of yeast and let it set."

That was the cliff notes version. It had actually been somewhat of a lengthy process, five days of tending to the fruit while it sat in a once pristine white pillow case being stirred with a wooden spoon, followed by the chore of shifting out the pulp. But it was worth it, Chris thought, seeing the smile on Merri's face. He could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"If ya like I kin show ya some time?"

"And let yer work wife, miss out on all of the fun?" Brody teased going to back to her glass, as his face pinkened. For the past couple of weeks, Merri had taken to teasing him about his working relationship with the rogue agent.

"Stop callin' her that. There ain't nothin' between Sonja and I and ya know it."

"I certainly hope not considering she almost got you killed today." Brody paused, taking a sip from her glass. The idea that the selfish woman who's only concern had been for an estranged childhood friend had burst into an unknown situation where shots were possibly being fired infuriated Brody to no end.

The fact that LaSalle insisted on trying to pay it forward by mentoring her as Pride had done for him, irked her beyond limit. But it was his wholesome, goodness downhome boyish, daydreamer image that she loved more than life itself that drove her to have such contempt for their new team member. Chris LaSalle was her everything and there would be hell to pay for the said mentee should something come about that would cause him harm.

The woman just didn't know how to be part of a team.

"Ya best retract yer claws otherwise Percy will know somethin's up." Chris said gently leaning into her, so that her heart rate would quicken. He knew how flustered and bothered she got when she thought he was invading her personal space and tonight was no exception. "It's very unbecoming for a refined lady such as yerself to act jealous."

"I am not jealous," Brody scoffed, almost gulping the last of her wine. Ok, so maybe she was a bit envious of the relationship that Chris had formed with Sonja, even though it was clearly platonic.

"I'm the one who's taking you home tonight." She countered brazenly brushed up against him, letting her hand travel dangerously close to his inseam. If it weren't for the fact they had promised to meet Pride she would mark her territory and go down on him in heartbeat.

"Now that ain't fair," he returned with a rather loud gulp of his own, wishing they hadn't agreed to the impromptu gathering that had been planned. He himself really didn't understand the rational for wanting to embrace Percy at the moment.

Ok, that was untrue. Pride had always taught him it was better to give people grace for their actions rather than to reprimand or chastise.

"I…uh…think this wine is giving me a headache. I may just have to stay home," Brody teased.

"Too much for ya?" Chris quipped giving her a more than chaste kiss. "And here I thought you Midwestern types knew how tuh hol' yer liquor. "

"I can hold a lot of things, but I think yer the one who's about to have a problem." Merri knew specifically how quickly his body reacted to her touch when they were lying in bed together or making out on the couch. Despite his sweet Southern charm and mannerisms, Chris LaSalle was a man with needs just like the rest of them and she was pleased that she was the one to meet them.

She knew that if she spent just a more time doing just a little more of-

"It was nice seeing that Marion was willing tuh go the extra mile for her brother and pay off his debt. It's good tuh know she and her little girl are getting' a new start, " Chris said lacing their fingers before she could go any further.

Merri pulled her lips to one side of her mouth. For all practical purposes he had just cock blocked her. "It was the whole brother thing that got to you, wasn't it?" She knew just how far Chris had gone to save Cade from the irrational and sometimes dangerous behaviors that were caused by his mental illness.

Another reason why she loved him so much.

Chris pursed his lips, nodding. "I suppose, but wouldn't you have done the same thing for Emily?"

Merri gave a subtle nod of her own. Now nine years later, it was hard to say what she would have done for her dead sister. Her spirit had been ripped away before they'd been given a chance to find out just how far they'd go for one another. "Now about this wine, how many blackberries did you have to use?" Judging by the water cooler jug he had the wine sitting in she guessed that the amount and the cost were astronomical. Blackberries weren't even in season.

"3-4 gallons, but keep in mind that my food processor holds just a little over two cups, so I had to work long laborious hours to make this special blend for you."

"For me, huh?" Brody raised an eyebrow. She couldn't say that she'd ever had a man who made wine for her but she was in love with the idea that Chris had. Underneath the Southern charm and sexy drawl, lie a man of many talents. Talents that she eagerly wanted to discover, peeling them back one at a time until she reached the true core of his heart.

"Blackberries fer Brody," Chris picked up the dark green wine bottle, refilling her glass. "When we first met, ya said wine was one of your favorite things."

"Well, now you're one of my favorite things," Brody leaned into him, sealing her mouth to his, their tongues instantly colliding in a rhythmic dance that only the two of them could understand. Determined not to give in, Chris awkwardly held onto the wine bottle, his knuckles growing white under the resisting pressure. If he gave in now, they would never make it to Percy's.

Brody continued to breathe into him after the smoldering kiss ended. "Maybe after we get back we can try out that body camera, you were bragging about earlier. Though, I doubt you'll be wanting to show the grandkids."

Damn Chris cursed silently. She had just managed to unravel all of his resolve. "I'm callin' Pride, tell 'em we'll be a little late."

 **A/N: Blackberry wine recipe courtesy of _The Homestead Survival_ link found on Pinterest _._**


End file.
